I love the way you love me
by Jennyee
Summary: This is a story about Rachel and Chandler. They fall in love, but along in their "perfect" relationship, cracks and complications are showing up. Dilemmas are playing a big part in their decisions, and in this story.


_FRIENDS FANFICTION. _

_Well, this is my first fanfiction, so I would appreciate you guys giving me a chance on this one. I want you to be aware that I'm Norwegian as well, so don't be like "Oh shit, a misspelling". Haha. I'm not a hundred percent sure where I'm going with this story, but I'll see later on. I will try my best to finish this story though. I know how annoying it can be when you are reading something, and the author stops writing on it ;) I'm giving this a try, and we'll just see how this works out. I do not own anything. Hope you like it! _

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_I woke up when my cat suddenly jumped on me while lying in bed. She rubbed her tiny little body in my face, and her nose made my chin wet. I yawned while stretching my arms and legs. I had a noticeable hangover from the night before. I had a huge headache, and it would probably take me at least four painkillers to get me back on track. The night before was spent with Monica and Phoebe on a random bar I even can't remember what was called. My long, blond hair was messy, and I wore a tiny black dress. My makeup was still on, and I strained myself to remember what happened the night before. It felt like a lightning hit me when the door got open. I tried to focus on the movement in front of me, but my half-open tired eyes made it hard. "Good morning sunshine", a light voice said. A woman with a short dark hair walked slowly to my bed, wearing a pink morning coat and bunny slippers. A strong coffee smell entered the room, and I wet my dry lips. "What the hell happened last night?" I said with a hoarse voice. "I was just about to ask the same thing" She replied confused. I shook my head, and tried to focus. Mon held two cups of coffee, and gave me one. The cup was warm, and the smell of coffee glued in my nose. It smelled like heaven. "What were you girls doing last night?" a dark, but soft voice said. Mon and me looked at Chandler who stood in the door-opening chewing on a piece of cake. We didn't even bother to answer. "..Oh" He said, just like he read our face. I headed to the bathroom, while I had it hard keeping my balance. I stripped my clothes off, and stepped into the shower. I felt the warm water running down my pale naked body. My thoughts got interrupted by a sound of the bathroom door opening. I stood there, naked without anything to cover myself with. It was Chandler who had opened the door in a hurry. I screamed while he covered his eyes with both his hands. "Get the fuck out!" I screamed, and Chandler ran backwards still covering his eyes. He said something low, and then he closed the door. I stood there in a form of shock. "I should really consider getting my own apartment", I thought. _

_I got out with a towel wrapped around my body. My hair was dripping wet, and my feet made footprints of water. I went to the kitchen to make breakfast, and on a chair in the living room sat Chandler reading a newspaper. He threw a look at me, and tried to cover that he blushed by hiding his face behind the newspaper. I gave him a smile that seconds later turned into a laugh. He looked at me again, and said "I'm sorry, I am really sorry". I smiled again as a reply. Even though, my reaction of Chandler walking on me didn't really bother me that much as it should. I mean, I was actually surprised that it didn't. I've always found Chandler a little attractive. I mean, I did think he is kind of cute. He is different from other men, and I've never met someone like him before. For some reason, dating Chandler had never been something I'd considered. I've lived with him, Mon, Phoebe and Ross for a year only, and I haven't talked that much with him that I have with the others. Joey lived alone across the hall, and was practically more in our apartment than his own. He felt a little alone, I guess. We gave him an offer to live with us, but then he would have to sleep on the couch, and he said he would much more have a bedroom with his own bed than sleeping in a living room. He never buy his own food, he comes to us, and eat ours._

_I got dressed, and my hair fixed. Mon was out shopping clothes and shoes again, and Ross was on a business trip in Europe. He would probably be away for two more weeks. So I was alone in our apartment with Chandler. I hoped I could start a conversation with him without making myself look like a fool. He sat in the same position like he did fifteen minutes ago, and I threw myself on the couch beside him. He gave me a weird look with his eyebrows formed as bows. I was stupid enough to not plan what to say, so I just looked at him smiling. Again. "I've noticed you don't say much. You just smile" he said. I didn't know what to say or do. I was desperately looking for words to say. I felt my face went red, and suddenly stupid words slipped out of my mouth. "Want to go out or something?" It just popped out of my mouth, and I regret the same moment I said it. "What? Like, now?" I opened my mouth, but no words came out, just a little moan. "..If you want to" I said low as I tried to pretend I was cool about it. He replied with a quick nod and yes. He looked kind of uncertain about it, but I tried to ignore it. As we walked down the street, figuring out where to go, Chandler was surprisingly enough a good talker. There wasn't a second we hadn't anything to talk about, and I felt stupid laughing of everything he said. He must think I'm a psycho doing that. We sat down on a café, ordering coffee mocha. He caught me staring at him when we sat there drinking our coffee. His eyes blew me away, and his golden brown eyes made it hard for me looking away. They were gorgeous, and it was weird I hadn't noticed them before, I thought. When my eyes slipped away from his, I smiled. Just thinking about how stupid I must have looked. I blushed, and looked down in my coffeecup trying to hide it. "You are really a nice girl, Rachel. I'm sorry we haven't got to know each other earlier." He said looking at me. I took my eyes of the coffeecup, and looked back on Chandler's beautiful eyes. "I feel the same about you though. We've lived together for a year, but still we've only alternated a couple of words." He took a sip of his coffee, and licked his lips. "I would actually like to get to know you, not only because we live together". I blushed once again. It felt like my whole face went red, and I got suddenly really embarrassed._

_We sat there, just talking. Talking about things other might find uninteresting. Things I didn't know we had in common. We went to a bar not far away to buy beer and drinks. Talking became laughing, laughing became yelling and singing. He found a side of me I've been looking for a long time. A wild side of me who felt free, independent and thought I could do everything. We ran hand in hand yelling. I had forgotten the headache from yesterday's hangover, or maybe the alcohol had covered it. When we came to Central Park, we sat down on a bench. He had his arm around my neck, and he kissed my head gently. Suddenly everything froze. We weren't laughing anymore; we just looked at each other. The moon was big, and I had never seen it so bright before. Stars shone around it, and a white fog was lying like a soft quilt on the ground. He leaned his tick on my forehead, and grabbed my hand carefully. He stroke his thumb on it, and his fingers slipped between mine. I was tired, but suddenly I felt I could sit there for hours, days, and even months. I could sit there forever alone with Chandler. A wonderful feeling ran through my body. A bubbly feeling that made me a happy. I felt like a teenager again. I turned my head, and our lips were only centimeters from each other. I closed my eyes, and before I knew it, I felt a warm touch on them. That bubbly feeling got even stronger, and my right leg suddenly slid over on his. The kiss got suddenly more intense, and I felt Chandlers arm around me press harder. His tongue slip into my mouth, and I started playing gently with it. A smile showed up on his mouth, and his whole body got more serious. By his body language I understood what he wanted. His hand that was holding my hand slipped, and suddenly it went over on my thigh. His hand went up, and now it was underneath my dress. I liked it, and a low moan came unprepared out of my mouth. His hand slipped under my panty, and I started to moan even more. I had never experienced anyone touch me like he did. In that moment I didn't care if there was anyone there, or if someone watched. I was living in that exact moment, and I enjoyed it. I didn't want to stop. I wanted to make love with Chandler there, and right away. My hand grabbed his crouch and rubbed it, then a moan came from his mouth. Finally. A signal that he actually liked what I did. His pants got zipped up, and my hand rubbed even more. It was hard as stone and the size of it was definitely quite big. We lay down on the bench against each other, touching each other. _

_The moon was big, and I had never seen it so bright before. Stars shone around it, and a white fog was lying like a soft quilt on the ground._

__

_I really like the way I can control this story, and that I have the freedom to write whatever I want. This is going to be great though. I think, I hope. The sexscene.. Well I can say I had a fun time writing it. Haha. I tried my best to be creative!_


End file.
